powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Final Ep.: Viva Dinosaurs
is the fiftieth and final episode of Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger, the concluding part of the four-part endgame arc. Synopsis The Zyurangers make a last-ditch effort to save the Guardian Beasts so they can take down Great Satan and finally bring an end to Bandora's reign of terror. Plot As the rope gives in holding Geki, Goushi and Dan, Boi catches it at the last second yelling for Mei as the two pull stopping their teammate's plummet. Geki and Dan yell for Goushi to help them but he continues to deal with the Dora Monsters striking him as he tries to hold to the rope; as Boi and Mei's hands bleed and the two appear to lose again until Barza appears, telling Mei to tie the rope to his staff while helping Boi steady it until he lets it go, the staff hitting the doorway stopping the collapse. Goushi soon throws his axe at the Dora Chimaera ghost, causing the Dora Monsters to vanish as Geki and Dan find themselves still in peril. Goushi throws away the other Dora Monsters while yelling for his teammates; while outside Barza's Staff starts breaking, forcing him to use magic with Boi wondering if he'll just forget the spell; the sage speaks an incantation as Boi and Mei keep hold and he turns his staff into a pillar, allowing for stronger support against the doorway as Boi congratulates Barza for remembering the spell as he laughs happily. In the Magic Realm, Goushi pulls Geki and Dan back up from the edge, getting Dan up and pulling Tyrannoranger back to the same level as the trio decide to continue onwards. Geki states to be careful not knowing what else is there as Goushi discovers three orbs, each holding Daizyuzin, Dragon Caesar and King Brachion; the trio rush to save the Guardians but are suddenly attacked as a pulse emerges within Bandora's wand, making her fall to the ground in her castle as she realizes the Zyuranger have invaded her Magic Realm, surprising them! The trio try to save the Guardians again, but Lamie and Grifforzer soon emerge within, leaping to attack the three Zyuranger in combat. Lamie seems to defeat Dan and Goushi until they trip her and throw Geki up who uses Grifforzer to leap to the orbs and slash them with the Ryugekiken, destroying the Magic Realm! Boi and Mei rush up the stairs of a building as the three Zyuranger plunge downwards onto a roof, Geki immediately turning to Bandora's Castle and stating that Daizyuzin is rescued; Goushi adding in Dragon Caesar and King Brachion and Dan the Dinosaur Eggs, angering the witch as she yells for Kai to attack them with Dora Talos as he goes on the rampage again ripping a building to hit them with debris. The Zyuranger soon transform as the team begin to summon the five Guardian Beasts one last time for the final battle. The individual Guardian Beasts attack Dora Talos as Tyrannosaurus withstands an attack before the team summon Daizyuzin and the Dinosaur Sword Godhorn, deflecting Dora Talos' sword attacks before next summoning Dragon Caesar and firing the Dragon Harley at the white mecha. The two teamup with Dragon Caesar smashing the wrist swords with it's tail before the team switch to Gouryuzin and slash as Dora Talos until Great Satan attacks it with his electric attack from his head. Geki soon summons King Brachion and the team fuse one more time into Ultimate Daizyuzin, declaring to Great Satan and Dora Talos that their disruption of peace on Earth is unforgivable as they launch the Grand Banisher, which finally destroys both the mecha and Satan, making Kai yell for his life as he cries for his "mama" as the mecha explodes an d Bandora yells for her son. Victorious, the Zyuranger leave Ultimate Daizyuzin and thank it for everything it had done before turning to Bandora's Castle and deciding to storm in to finish things. With Kai dead, Bandora collapses on the ground in sorrow comforted by her minions as Kai finally appears before them having survived the explosion. Turning to his mother, he reaches out to her and the two finally hold hands but Kai falls to the ground, Bandora telling Kai to hold on just as the Zyuranger enter into the palace. The witch asks Kai to not die as Bandora, not wanting him to leave her again as she begins to cry, showing sorrow as her son fades away, collapsing on the ground in her tears. Seeing the Zyuranger, she curses them for killing her son and prepares to attack with her wand but fails, realizing she can't use magic anymore and surprising her minions! God Daizyuzin soon speaks stating that Bandora has lost her powers, stating that she lost her son Kai and shed tears; and when a witch sheds tears, she loses her powers, thus she has lost. Bandora is shocked as Daizyuzin declares they will leave Earth forever as it creates a magic urn, which unseals and sucks Bandora and all her minions within before the jar flies off into space. The Zyuranger leave the palace as Daizyuzin declares that the jar will wander through space for all eternity and the palace finally vanishes. The Zyuranger return to Barza, Geki stating they finally defeated Bandora as the leader congratulates his four teammates for their job well done. The Guardians congratulate the Zyuranger for completing their mission and choose to allow King Brachion to return the Dinosaur Eggs to them, granting them to the team. A while later, the Zyuranger head back to the hospital and show Satoshi the dinosaur eggs, showing delight as they start hatching, Geki showing as the baby dinosaurs emerge into the world with his mother and friends also watching as they finally are born. The children and Zyuranger celebrate as Satoshi states he'll get better as life on Earth likewise begins to revive, both people and other living creatures who survived Bandora's rampage. In space, the jar containing Bandora and her minions continues to drift as the former witch sings her theme and her minions playing as her band. She states that she hasn't given up and she will regain her powers and return to Earth. However, Grifforzer and Lamie soon appear with a baby, stating that it is their child just born to the both of them, delighting them. Bandora continues to state she hates children, but looking at Lamie's baby, she states she wants to hold it as Tottopatt and Bookback also want to hold it, Lamie and Grifforzer keep celebrating and Pleprechaun decides to make a cradle for the new child. Back on Earth, the children admire Satoshi's health as he continues to look after the baby dinosaurs. Geki states the babies are proof of their hope and that's why he's giving them to these children as Eiji ask if the team is going somewhere; Goushi reveals their mission is finished and they can't stay here anymore. Barza soon alights his staff teleporting the Zyuranger on a cloud as the children wave farewell to them, the team riding the cloud through the sky remembering their battles. Children throughout the city soon follow the cloud saying goodbye to them as the Zyuranger return to the Guardians for eternity. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast *Satoshi: *Satoshi's mother: *Satoshi's friends: , , , Notes *A trailer for the succeeding series, Gosei Sentai Dairanger, as well as a 'next time' trailer for its first episode, was shown at the end of this episode. **The trailer remained on the Shout! Factory release of Zyuranger, though Dairanger's American release would not be confirmed until a half-year after this. *Unlike in many of the Sentai series from this timeframe all of the main villains were not destroyed in the last episode. *With this the final Zyuranger episode and prior to the advent of the modern "Vs. movies", this is the last time all of the Zyuranger appear together outside all-costumed appearances such as the Legend War of Gokaiger. However, they would ultimately come back together to help another dinosaur team in a team-up movie. **Goushi (Seiju Umon) would be the first untransformed Zyuranger to appear beyond this, appearing during the final two episodes of Gokaiger. **Geki's (Yūta Mochizuki) voice would appear two more times: he would return in the short film Super Sentai World, as well as alongside all other Reds during Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai. He would not make a physical appearance until Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters: Dinosaur Great Battle! Farewell, Eternal Friends. **Takumi Hashimoto (Boi) appears as the voice actor of KingRanger for his first battle in Ohranger (in place of actual actor Shōji Yamaguchi) and would later play Jirou Iwamoto in Megaranger. **Reiko Chiba (Mei) appeared in episode 25 of Kakuranger. **Shirou Izumi (Burai) will have several notable roles beyond this, including episode 9 of Kakuranger, episode 3 of Ohranger, and a prominent leading role in Super Sentai World. **Hideki Fujiwara (Dan) is the only Zyuranger actor to not physically appear in Sentai beyond this episode. *Machiko Soga (Witch Bandora) will return for her final appearance before her passing as Heavenly Arch Saint Magiel in Magiranger. *Guest star Masashi Mikami later played Souta Mogami in GoGo Sentai Boukenger. Song *Dolla! ~Witch Bandora's Theme~ *Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger (song) DVD Releases *''Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger'' Volume 5 features episodes 41-50.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/zyuranger.html *The complete Zyuranger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2015. See Also (Clip of Rita Repulsa, Goldar, Scorpina, Baboo, Squatt and Finster being imprisoned years ago) Category:Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Season Finales Category:Written by Noboru Sugimura